


Two Plus Two Equals So Much More

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are a sexually adventurous couple to do when they've been temporarily doubled by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus Two Equals So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a post circulating around Tumblr that shows the DW smut quota is sadly lacking, who am I to ignore such a calling.

The Doctor and Rose rolled into each other as they giggled over the latest bump from the TARDIS that sent them careening to the grating. Something that was quickly stopped as they heard another pair of giggles emanating from the other side of the console. Peering over they discovered another Doctor and Rose looking at them with the same expressions.

After a ridiculous number of repeated ‘whats’ and an excessive amount of sonicing by the screwdriver, with associated technobabble that had both Roses rolling their eyes. It was agreed that an anomaly had occurred that meant they had been temporarily doubled.

All that remained to do was wait it out and the anomaly would resolve itself. Much appreciation of tight suit trousers and short denim skirts, guaranteed that time would be most enjoyably spent in their bedroom.

 

~ o.O ~

 

Rose was enjoying grinding herself into the Doctor’s face and the things that he was doing with his talented tongue, but she was feeling left out of what was going on behind her. Pulling herself away from him, she chuckled as his tongue tried to chase her. Continuing to turn around, she admired how beautiful Rose looked as she rode the hardened cocks of both Doctors. The gentle rocking of her hips as the Doctors took turns pushing into her, one from below and one from behind. The way her back arched as she reached for the hair of the Doctor behind her and licking as much of his neck as she could reach. The tableau was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen. Not wanting to miss out anymore, Rose pushed herself back on to the Doctor’s face, where he eagerly started lapping at her again and thrusting fingers into her. But it wasn’t enough. Leaning forwards she started to lick the Doctor’s cock as he slid in and out of Rose, and for fun decided to flick her clit as it came into reach.

Rose had never felt so full and was a little overwhelmed by the feeling of the rhythm of both Doctors as they pushed into her. It was something her fantasies had dreamt about but they could never compete with the reality of the sensations she was experiencing. She was tipping closer to the edge as the other Doctor behind her began teasing her nipples. Her investigation of his neck was interrupted by a hot tongue brushing her clit that sent a shiver through her whole body. Looking down she was fascinated to see the other Rose stretched out over her Doctor and leaning in to lick them both. She had never realised how sexy her arse looked as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her hips bringing his mouth closer. It made the heat inside her ignite and her muscles clench.

The Doctor behind was mesmerised by the actions of both Roses, but the slide of the Doctor’s cock next to his made him harder than he’d ever been before. The heads of their cocks knocking against each other as they thrust into Rose made him dizzy with ecstasy. He bucked hard when Rose clenched down on him, Rassilon this wasn’t going to last if he stayed where he was, and he wanted this to last as long as they could. Kissing Rose in apology he pulled out so that he could change positions. Rose whimpered when he left, but it meant that she could lean back and give more access to the other Rose’s tongue. 

The Doctor below revelled in the few moments of having both Roses to himself and participating in his two favourite positions. He loved tasting her, having her writhe above him as he plunged his tongue deeper into her. But then to see how much delight she took as she controlled how she rode him, teasing him with how deeply she took him in, marvelling at the strong and powerful woman that loved him, just made him thrust harder and harder into her. He gasped as he felt the other Rose’s fingers caressing him even as he plunged into his Rose. Her fingers following him in and replacing the lost head of the other Doctor, teasing the vein beneath his cock. The swirl of her tongue was driving him crazy, and he was losing concentration on what he was supposed to be doing to her. The other Doctor took the opportunity of that moment to drive into his Rose, letting the Doctor recover a little. However, seeing the other Doctor thrusting in and out above him, he decided he needed to reciprocate the bliss he was feeling. Taking his cues from the other Rose, he started lengthening his lick of her clit to the other Doctor’s cock, enjoying how it made both of them thrust harder.

Dear sweet Gallifrey, the other Doctor groaned, Rose was right he did have a ridiculously talented tongue. It felt like the Doctor’s tongue was everywhere, circling around him, pushing in with him, teasing his balls.  _ Fuck _ , it felt so good! He lost control of his hips as they slammed harder and harder into his Rose. He could feel his balls tightening and his cock aching to come, he was so very close. It was when Rose reached out to hold his Rose’s head closer to her that his world exploded.

Rose pushed her tongue in deeper to stop herself from screaming out her pleasure as both Doctors lavished their attention on her. Her hum of enjoyment when her Doctor had sunk into her, had only encouraged Rose to push harder on her fingers. When the Doctor started to mimic her moves on her, her delirium intensified and she pushed harder on both Doctors needing more, so much more. She didn’t know which one did it, but one of them inserted a finger into her arse as the Doctor below her unleashed a particularly wicked tongue twirl on her clit, turning her world into a noise of white.

Rose didn’t know how much more of this ecstasy she could take. The teasing of Rose’s tongue on her clit became more erratic as the other Doctor thrust into her. Her Doctor’s hands clutched tighter to her hips as he drove harder and harder into her. She was teasing her own nipples but needed more if she was ever going to reach her orgasm. Seeing Rose’s head bounce with the latest thrusts, she reached out to clutch her and pressed her undulating tongue closer. The Doctors must have done something to Rose because she bit down on her clit and that’s what threw her over the edge. Grinding harder and faster on to the Doctor, she screamed out his name as she came. Hearing him respond with her name as he pulsed his own rhapsody into her, she collapsed on to his chest.

The Doctor had never come so hard in his life, and snuggled Rose closer to him, letting both of his racing hearts recover. He smiled as he realised the anomaly had resolved itself as each of them had climaxed. Nuzzling into Rose’s hair, he kissed her temple “how are you my darling Rose.”

Rose wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to move again as she rode her euphoric high, but she needed to know one thing. “Any chance we could make that mistake again?”


End file.
